Fault processing is an essential part of the aircraft health management system. It provides means of detection, isolation, display, and storage of faults and correlation of these faults with associated Engine Indicating and Crew Alerting System (EICAS) messages. The purpose of fault isolation in complex systems is to narrow the location of a fault to a single line replaceable unit (LRU), or a group of LRUs. This provides a mechanism to identify a failed component within a system and to minimize time spent to repair the problem. Fault isolation logic may be subject to frequent changes during the life cycle of a system, based on service experience or system upgrades.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide fault isolation logic that is easily modifiable for use by multiple complex systems and/or projects. In addition, it is desirable to provide fault isolation logic that is designed in a manner to allow its certification separately from the system software to decrease certification complexity and cost. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.